Martez Clinton
Tutorial Please click here, its a step by step process to help you make your page if you need it. "How To" Character Creation Confused on the lay out? Take a look here at all the bio's in the rp To add pictures you will need to make a wiki account. At the top right hand section of the screen it's easy. Click the big edit button and lets get started. '' Clinton Martez Clinton has the same last name as his dear father Marquise Clinton whom died years before Martez was born due to an deadly ill. However, he has the stories his uncle & mother told him as he grew up before he aligned with the Hazard Corp. ''IMVU: Vegeta "Vegeta" is the IMVU Name of Martez Clinton. 'NightWind' ''They call him NightWind due to his superior speed & his stealth abilities. Also, he attends to make most of moves over night. 'Age' ''Martez is 17, he was born October 17 in a old village that he grew up till the age of 14 going onto 15. At the age of 15 he left the village to seek his adventure & dream he plotted one day in his house at the age of 13. Later than, he got captured by the Hazard Corp. before joining them. '' 'Gender' ''Martez is an male. 'Height' ''He is about the same height as his uncle 5,9. Although, his father was 5,11 which is two inches taller. 'Weight ''Martez weight's about 170pds due to him and his habbit in eating so much. However, his body allows him to eat that much, because he works it off that remaining day. 'Blood type ''Blood Type : B'' 'Behaviour/Personality' Apperance ''Martez happens to be light-skinned with long black silky hair. His potential is strong & his pride is strong. Along with his skills, in the spare time he’d continue to train till he’s satisfied with the level he’s at. He claims for nothing but his own desires. He is known for wearing a black suit and black pants to match, with high black timb’s on. Although, when he's off duty he still represents his organization. He intends on wearing heavy equipment, he keeps his eye upon the city to seek out any suspicious things. Allignment 'Clan & Rank' ''Martez's Rank is No.2 or II. However, his membership is for the Hazard Corporation. He joined after he aligned with the commander-in-chief. '' 'What district do you live in? '''(( It's best to see your clan page, and see where most of your clan lives, if your a civillian or something in the lines of that its whereever. And if your a KPD then most likely District 3.)) 'Relationship' ''Martez happens to be single. His ego nor his pride allows him to be in a relationship due to his hatred against the word "Love". However, he has his emotional moments when he sees someone's he thinks is worthy of his attention. 'Occupation' ( Car sales men? Bar tender? Nurse? As well as, what part of the Yakuza you particapate in. ) 'Fighting Style' ''Special Skilled Boxer & Martial Arts. 'Weapon of Choice' ''Weapon : HADES : It is a revolver that has unlimited bullets, also impossible to break. Has metalic layers, with two to three sets of different bullets. Such as : Exploding Bullets , Flaming Bullets , Heavy Metalic Bullets. Exploding Bullets : Are accessed to egnite once near target, which sending either to death or to cause immediate pain. Flaming Bullets : Are accessed to light one's body into flames once coming in contact with the target's body. Heavy Metalic Bullets : Are similar to regular bullets but they're much heavy armored, intending to have the ability to kill one in one shot. This revolver is weighted by 50pds. Also, the revolver is in the color shade of stealth black with three grey stripes across the top. Shooting at instantaneous speed. Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' '''Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you.' Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~